This project is directed towards the acquisition of information in biochemistry, pharmacology, toxicology and chemotherapy related to experimental and established antitumor agents. When these data are available, attempts can be made to optimize clinical therapy by developing animal pharmacokinetic models for application to the human situation. In addition, basic phenomena related to cancer chemotherapy are also investigated in order to broaden the rational approach to the design of drugs, to understand better the interaction of drugs in vitro and in vivo and to develop a total pharmacodynamic profile of antitumor agents in addition to their intrinsic abilities to damage cells.